This invention relates to novel oil phase dispersions comprising an oil insoluble substance and an oil-miscible dispersing agent and to their production.
A variety of surface active agents have been known and used in many fields depending upon their properties as, for example, dispersing agents, emulsifiers, detergents, wetting agents, softening agents and the like. However, a satisfactory dispersing agent which is miscible with oils and useful for dispersing an oil-insoluble substance in oily phase has not been discovered yet. Therefore, there exists a strong need for such oil-miscible dispersing agents.
For example, fluorocarbon resin particles are added to lubricant oils to improve their properties. Because of difference in specific gravities between fluorocarbon resin (about 2.3) and lubricants (about 0.8) and of relatively low viscosity of oils (about 50-100 cps, at 25.degree. C.), the fluorocarbon resin particles tend to deposit within one day.
As a further example, a quantity of fine silica powder is added to a coating composition when a mat finish is desired. Furthermore, magnesium hydroxide particles are added to fuel oils (bunker oils) to minimize damages to boilers and other burning equipments. For such uses there exists a need for an effective dispersing agent which is capable of dispersing an oil-insoluble substance in an oily phase as a stable dispersion.
It is therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an oil-miscible dispersing agent which can meet the above need.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.